


En caso de duda…

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… Mejor preguntarle a Tom. Él hará que todo sea mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En caso de duda…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mío solo en trama.

**En caso de duda…**

 

Tom supo que era Bill por los pies helados que buscaron los suyos y el brazo que se ciñó alrededor de su cintura con posesividad; también porque era tarde y en el autobús sólo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Gustav al igual que los balbuceos de Georg al hablar entre sueños y al parecer, discutir con un enorme conejo imaginario que lo perseguía para comérselo. Daba igual, era Bill por la simple y sencilla razón de que olía como tal y se amoldaba a su cuerpo como pieza de rompecabezas de una manera que sólo su gemelo lograba hacer embonar.

—Hey… —Con la voz ronca por el sueño, Tom entrelazó sus dedos y sintió un ramalazo de calor cuando Bill exhaló contra su nuca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No podía dormir —admitió el menor de los gemelos—. Muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

—Seh, entiendo —se amodorró Tom en la tibieza de sus mantas y el cuerpo que se le pegaba de cerca. No era seguro dormir juntos, habían llegado a ese acuerdo luego de que la lista de excusas se les agotara tras tantas mañanas de verse atrapados, ya fuera por Georg o por Gustav, al salir de la misma litera, pero… Se sentía tan correcto para ambos, que Tom pensó, cinco minutos no harían ningún daño.

—¿Quieres saber en qué pensaba?

—Mmm —ladeó Tom la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron los de su gemelo—. Claro, soy todo oídos.

—Pues… Hablé con David, o más bien, David habló conmigo y…

Atento a la hesitación de su gemelo en proseguir, Tom abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Bill se mordisqueaba el labio inferior y dudaba. Bill nunca dudaba, y eso hizo saltar sus alarmas internas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dave te…? —Vaciló en proseguir. No quería pensar lo peor, pero su gemelo estaba actuando extraño, o al menos diferente a lo normal en él. No era sino por precaución que le daba la oportunidad de rellenar él mismo el espacio faltante.

—Ya sabes, hablamos de la banda, del tour y eso—suspiró Bill—. Al principio pensé que iba a decir algo del último concierto, uhm, cuando me acerqué demasiado al público y casi me arrancan una pierna, pero fue algo más.

Totalmente despierto ahora, Tom se giró por completo para enfrentarlo. —Sólo dilo.

—La disquera cree que sería buena idea pasar por el cirujano plástico para eliminar un detallito de mí apariencia —musitó Bill con voz pequeña—. Nada grave, sólo… —Se tocó la marca de nacimiento que tenía en la barbilla con un dedo—. David dice que es normal, que cualquier músico sensato aceptaría la oferta y que de paso ayudaría con mi imagen pero no sé…

—Y una mierda —frunció Tom el ceño. A su modo de verlo, una soberana estupidez. Esa marca llevaba con Bill de toda la vida, era uno de los tantos lunares que marcaban su individualidad y por tanto debía quedarse.

—Quizá. O quizá no —murmuró el menor de los gemelos—. No es como si… Da igual, le dije que lo pensaría y eso hago ahora, en voz alta y contigo, pero bueno...

—No hay nada qué pensar, sólo dile que no y si insiste, mándalo a freír espárragos, Bill.

—Tomi… —Se aferró Bill a su gemelo, liberando el peso que la conversación con David le había puesto sobre la espalda a modo de piedra.

—Esa marca es parte de ti, no dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario —lo estrechó Tom entre sus brazos, acercando sus cuerpos hasta hacerlos encajar a la perfección. Bajo el toque de sus manos, Bill se estremeció antes de soltarse llorando por el peso de los acontecimientos del día—. Shhh, te van a oír —dijo, refiriéndose a sus compañeros de banda. Bastante era que se burlaran de ellos por ceder a la tentación de dormir en la misma litera, como para además darles motivo si escuchaban los sollozos de Bill.

—P-Perdón —se sorbió el menor de los gemelos la nariz. Trazando figuras sobre la espalda de Tom con los dedos, tardó por lo menos diez minutos en recuperar la calma—. ¿En verdad crees que estoy bien así?

—Por supuesto, sin lugar a dudas —le aseguró su gemelo. David y los altos mandos de la disquera eran los que estaban equivocados; Bill no necesitaba pasar por la cuchilla del cirujano por una simple marca de nacimiento—. Ellos pueden irse al carajo por todo lo que me importa. Estás bien así como eres.

Bill se sorbió la nariz. —¿Lo dices totalmente en serio?

—Sí —afirmó Tom con total convicción—, ¿y sabes por qué?

—¿Uh? —Aún con las pestañas húmedas por haber llorado, Bill sonrió cuando los labios de su gemelo besaron, primero su boca y después la pequeña marca en su barbilla—. Oh, Tomi…

—Porque eres perfecto así como eres. No serías Bill, mi Bill, si no tuvieras este pequeño detalle aquí —tocó el pequeño montículo con el dedo índice—. No es ningún defecto, es parte de ti, ¿entiendes?

Ronco de voz, Bill asintió al tiempo que dijo “sí”.

—Dave y el resto se pueden ir a la mierda —murmuró el menor de los gemelos con renovado brío.

—Exacto —lo abrazó Tom dejando que Bill enterrara el rostro contra su pecho—. A la mierda y más allá con todos ellos. Jamás permitas que cambies quién eres o quién deseas ser.

—Jamás —repitió Bill, subiendo la manta hasta cubrirlos a ambos y esconderlos del mundo exterior antes de caer dormidos en un sueño tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente y tal como era de esperarse, las burlas por ser ‘nostálgicos pequeños niños de mamá’ no se hizo de esperar, pero aún inspirado por lo ocurrido horas antes, Bill los mandó al quinto infierno con dos dedos corazón elevados al aire y muy firmes, uno para Gustav y otro para Georg.

Nadie volvería a hacerlo sentir menos en lo que le quedaba de vida.

 

Tom no se enteró jamás con qué palabras exactas mandó a la mierda su gemelo a Jost, pero fue evidente que así había sido porque la marca permaneció y Bill jamás volvió a sugerir una visita al cirujano plástico.

A un modo positivo de verlo, Tom sintió que habían ganado y de vuelta eran ellos dos contra el mundo, fuera para convertirse en famosos rockstars o mantener una simple verruga. Lo valía.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
